The Real World
by Xx Finn xX
Summary: I'm pretty sure you can figure out what this story is about form the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting fresh, I have had a long enough break, and I want to make this the best story possible. Enjoy.**

Finn lay in his bed, sound asleep, tossing and turning. Something was wrong, but what was it. Did he forget to lock the door? Or was it something much worse? He tossed and turned more and more until finally he shot up, sweating, breathing heavily, like he had been in a nightmare. He looked around the room, only to see everything was alright, but he still had the feeling that something was off. He stood up, standing at about 5'10", and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Being at the age of 16, he had let his hair grow out a little but only to about medium length. He slowly leaned in so he could get a closer look at himself. Then he heard it, the voice in his head, the one he had tried so hard to bury into his mind. Whenever it did talk it talked about vitals and such, it would mention some numbers, and then it would go away. 'What is that strange voice?' Finn thought, 'Maybe a memory?' He shrugged it off like always and went back to bed.

**The next day:**

Finn woke up to the smell of bacon pancakes, his favorite. He got up, walking over to the bathroom. He grabbed a nearby towel and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Jake, downstairs, heard the water running and started setting the table for breakfast. Finn got done with his shower and got dressed. He looked in the mirror, he no longer wore his bear hat, PB told him that it was childish. Childish, the word stung when she said it. "Finn, hurry up and get down here" Jake yelled from downstairs. Finn immediately went down the ladder that went down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Jake tuned the burner that he was using and plopped a bacon pancake on his and Finn's plate. "Morning Finn" Jake said with a smile. "Morning Jake, breakfast looks good today." Finn said with a smile as well. They started eating as bmo came into the kitchen. "Good morning you guys are you going on any adventures today?" he asked. Finn started thinking, there wasn't really anything special to do today. Ice king had surprisingly stopped kidnapping princesses for a while and started focusing on his fan fiction of Finn and Jake. "Not that we know of bmo, I guess we'll see what pops up." Finn said placing a finger on his chin. He stopped thinking and continued eating his breakfast. Afterwards they went into the living room, and sat on the couch. "Hey bmo, you got any new games?" Jake asked. "No Jake, I haven't downloaded any new games." Bmo said. "Hmmm, maybe we should go out and find something to do," Finn said "I'm hecka bored." Jake stretched his face over to the window. "Well it is a nice day to go outside." Jake said looking outside. "Well, let's go look for something to do." Finn said getting up from the couch. He went up the ladder to his room to get some things. He looked around the room and found a decent sword. As he was leaving he grabbed his bag and went down the ladder. "Alright Jake, I'm ready to go." Finn said. They waved goodbye to bmo and walked out the door. "Where to?" Jake asked stretching so that Finn could ride on his back. Finn got onto Jake's back and began thinking. "We should go to Marceline's house," Finn said "we could have a jam session, like we use to." Jake nodded and headed in the direction of Marceline's house. Finn laid on jakes back looking up into the sky, no clouds in sight. He kept looking up at the sky when it suddenly got dark, he sat up and to see that they were in Marceline's cave. He hopped off of Jake and walked up to her front door. He started knocking and heard rustling inside. The door creaked open to reveal Marceline. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing her grey tank top and a pair of black shorts. "Hey hey Marceline, what's up?" Finn asked. "Nothing really, why?" she answered. "We were wondering if we could have a jam session." Jake said. Marceline turned around and thought for a second, Finn and Jake looked at each other then back to Marceline. She turned around and opened the door wider. "Come on in, we can jam for a while." She said with a smile. Finn and Jake walked through the door into her living room. Marceline closed the door and followed them. She grabbed her bass and plugged it into her amp. She walked over to another guitar and handed it to Finn, which he took and strapped on. Marceline looked at the clock hanging on the wall, she smiled when there was a sudden knock at the door. "Right on time." She said as she put her bass down and went to the door. She opened it to reveal the ice king, carrying his drum kit. "Hey hey hey." He greeted and walked through the door. He dropped his drum kit on the floor and rubbed his back. Jake walked over to the ice king and started helping him put his drum kit together. As they were putting it together Marceline tapped Finn on the shoulder. "Can we talk in the kitchen?" she asked him. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "Finn, I've been hearing a strange voice in my head, and I'm not sure what it means" she said. "A voice in your head, that's been happening to me too, what does it say?" Finn asked. "Well, it says these weird words that I'm not familiar with and says something about vitals and numbers." She said. "When did this start?" Finn asked. "About two years ago." Finn's eyes widened. "We need to see if anyone else is hearing this voice." Finn said. Marceline nodded, and Finn headed back to the living room. When he walked through the door, Jake and the ice king were gone. "Marceline, Ja-" Finn started but found that Marceline wasn't there either. "Marceline?" he called. He noticed that it was getting darker and darker until it was pitch black. Finn shot up from the bed he was in. "What a nightmare" he said "where am I, the candy kingdom?" he looked around the room. It was white with a heart monitor and two doors. He looked more to find two windows that let sunlight through. Finn looked down and saw that there was a feeding tube in his mouth. He pulled it out hacking and coughing. He then proceeded to pull all the things attached to him, making the heart monitor go flat line. He then heard running outside his door, which busted open to reveal, humans. They all looked at him in astonishment. "He's awake"

**Well here's the first chapter of my new story, hope you enjoy. Leave a comment and favorite if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two. I can't really stick with a schedule and I apologize, but anyways, on with the story.**

"Humans?" Finn pondered out loud. All the doctors looked at him, dumbstruck, until one doctor spoke up. "Finn, how are you feeling?" he asked. Finn looked around the room to notice that he wasn't in the candy kingdom. "Where am I?" he asked still looking around. "You are at a hospital," The doctor answered "do you remember anything before now?" Finn thought and remembered "I was just about to jam with Marceline, Jake and the ice king." Finn answered. The doctors gave each other a concerned look. "And who are these people?" the doctor asked. "Well Marceline is the vampire queen and a radical dame, Jake is my dog brother and best friend, and the ice king is a crazy old man who liked to kidnap princesses, but he's cool now." Finn said with a smile. The doctors gave another concerned look to one another. "Finn, I'm afraid those people aren't real." The doctor said. "What do you mean not real?" Finn asked. "Finn, you've been in a coma for three years." The doctor replied. Finn couldn't believe it, everyone he cared about, everyone he had come to know and love, everyone was just made up. "It can't be." Finn said looking down at his hands. The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone running outside. There was a bit of yelling, then the door burst open to reveal a blonde women. She looked at the doctors then at Finn. "Oh my god, Finn." She said before throwing her arms around him. "Finn, I can't believe it, the doctors said you may never wake up." She said as she started crying. "Mom?" Finn said. She looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes. The doctors were astonished. "Finn, how do you remember her?" the doctor from earlier asked. Finn looked at him then back at his mom. "She just felt mother like to me." He answered. "Wait," his mom said grabbing the doctor's attention. "What do you mean remember?" she asked. "It would appear that he has suffered from amnesia and doesn't remember anything from before he was in a coma." The doctor explained. "Will he ever remember?" Finn's mom asked. "It's quite possible; in some cases it doesn't happen at all, in other its only partial." He explained further. Finn's mom looked at him, then the doctor. "What can I do to make him remember?" Finn's mom asked. "You can try and do some of his favorite things, it could jog his memory." Finn and his mom exchanged a glance. "That sounds like a good idea." His mom said. Finn nodded in agreement. "When will he be able to get out of the hospital?" his mom asked. The doctor looked at his clipboard. "He will have to go through physical therapy to get his muscles working again." Finn's mom nodded "How long will that take?" she asked. "A month or two at most" the doctor answered. "Two months is a long time." Finn's mom said sadly. "Don't worry mom, I promise that I'll make a fast recovery" Finn said, making his mom smile and tear up again. The doctor looked at his watch. "Mrs. Mertens, visiting hours are almost over." Finn's mom nodded and got up from the hospital bed, giving Finn one final hug and kiss on the forehead.

**Two weeks into therapy:**

_Knock knock knock. _"Come in." Finn said. The door burst open to reveal a tall blonde man, followed by his mom. "Finn." The blonde man said. "Dad?!" Finn yelled dumbstruck. (Finn's dad looks like an older Finn, I didn't like how he looked in the episode he was in) His mom then walked in front of Finn's dad with her back to Finn. "I don't want you talking to him, you don't deserve to." His mom said. "He's my son too." Finn's dad said. "But you have no right to see or speak to him, and you knowing that you still came here!" his mom yelled. Finn tugged at his mother's shirt getting her attention. She stopped yelling and looked at Finn. He signaled her to move so he can see his father. "I don't know what you did, but I don't care, if my mom doesn't want you here, then I don't want you hear." Finn said making eye contact the entire time. Finn's dad simply nodded, looking a bit sad, and left the room. Finn's mother looked at him in awe. "Finn, I'm sorry, I've been trying to protect you from him since you were little, I have no idea how he found us." His mother said. "Mom, it's fine, you did your best." His mom smiled, hugging him. "Looks like visiting hours are closed, I'll be back to visit tomorrow." His mom said. "Sounds good, I'll see you then, I love you mom." Finn said. "I love you too honey." And with that, his mom left.

**Five weeks into therapy:**

"So, Bonnie, Marceline, and Jake aren't entirely made up?" Finn asked. "Not entirely, they're your friends." Finn's mom answered. Finn smiled at the fact that he wasn't entirely insane to make up people and give them personalities. "In fact, Marceline wanted to come this time, I told her maybe next time if it were ok with you," Finn's mom mentioned. "She's genuinely concerned about you." Finn thought for a minute. "Can you bring her next time?" Finn asked. "Of course, she'll be happy to." Finn's mom said. Now excited, Finn couldn't wait until tomorrow. 'Marceline' Finn said her name in his mind. It stuck there; he couldn't help but think about what she was like. He couldn't go off of the one that he made up. 'Made up' Finn thought 'they felt so real.' Finn's mom saw his sad expression. "Finn, I'm sure you're going to like Marceline, I promise." And with that, another visiting day was over. His mom left with a hug and a kiss. "Marceline"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I figure id address some of them. **

**generalLDS: I thought it was going to be crap too.**

**Commodore1701: Im not too sure what you mean**

Finn woke up the next morning, sitting up in his bed. He stretched and yawned. "Geez, I can't wait to get out of here." He said to himself. He got up and walked over to the window, something he did ever since he got walking down again. Opening the blinds and squinting he looked out the window. The view wasn't as good as it was back in Ooo. He used to be able to see miles in any given direction, but the buildings prevented it now. Finn sighed as he continued looking out the window, seeing birds fly by, seeing all the cars on the busy street. His mom had told him many things about this world, she told him about how people had to get jobs, get married, and he didn't approve of either. Finn's thoughts were interrupted by someone bursting through his door. The next thing he knew he was being hugged tightly. "Finn, I'm so glad you're ok!" said a female. 'That voice' Finn thought to himself as he smiled and looked down at none other than Marceline. She had her head buried in his chest, crying and sobbing. Finn looked at the door and saw his mom walking in. "Hey mom." Finn greeted. His mom simply nodded and sat in one of the chairs in his hospital room. Marceline looked up at Finn, all red-faced, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes puffy. Finn chuckled at the sight. "Finn, I've missed you so much." She said hugging tighter. "Your mom told me about you not remembering much before you went into a coma." Finn looked into space. "Yea." Finn said. Marceline loosened up a bit, and looked up at Finn again, and he looked down at her, green eyes. Finn remembered those eyes, if there was something he would never forget; it would be those green eyes. "Marceline," Finn said grabbing her attention. "The first time we met, you were on your way to a friend's house when you bumped into me." Marceline looked at him, then his mom with a shocked expression. "You looked me in the eyes and apologized." Finn said still looking at Marceline. "And from that moment on, we became the best of friends." He finished smiling. Marceline hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "I missed you Finn." Marceline said. "I know Marcy." Finn said rubbing the top of her head. A few minuets later she was asleep next to him in his hospital bed. He chuckled and fell asleep as well. An hour went by when he woke up. He looked at his mom who looked at her watch. Marceline woke up looking around until she looked at Finn, who looked back at her, smiling. "My time flies by fast, come on Marceline, we'll come back again some other time." Marceline nodded and gave one more squeeze before letting go of Finn. They waved goodbye and shut the door to leave Finn to his thoughts.

**Six weeks into therapy:**

Finn looked mighty pleased. Today he would be going home, even though the only home he knew was the tree house. Finn's mom came into the room with some cloths for him to wear. He went into the room's bathroom and changed. When he came out, his mom and the nurse who had just gotten there started looking him over. He wore a black button up, tucked in with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of blue jeans, and some new converse. "I like it." Finn said. "Me too." Said the nurse who was now receiving a glare from his mother. Finn blushed. "You look handsome." His mom said making him blush even more. "Looks like we're all ready to go." Finn said. His mom nodded and headed for the door. When they got to the front doors of the hospital, Finn noticed the sun was shining. He walked through the doors and felt the warmth the sun gave off. Taking his first breath of fresh air was spectacular.

Finn's mom led him to her car, pulling her key out and unlocking the doors. They hopped in and took off down the street. "Are you excited to finally go home after all this time?" his mom asked him, ruffling his hair. "Of course." Finn replied. He yawned and felt his eyes dropping. The next thing he knew, he was getting licked in the face. "Jake, stop." He grumbled. "Down boy." Finn heard his mom say. He opened his eyes to see his mom with a huge dog. "Jake?" Finn sat up and eyed the giant dog as it walked over to him, sniffed him and licked his face. He looked at his mom again, this time she was holding a yellow pug. "No, this is Jake, that's Mr. Cupcake." His mom said. "Do we have a dog named lady?" Finn asked. "No, but there is a Korean woman down the street with a dog named lady." His mom answered. Finn started petting Mr. Cupcake, and looking at Jake.

**The next day:**

Finn was sitting in his living room, bored out of his mind, until there was a knock at his door. Finn's mom forgot to tell him to ask who it was before opening the door. He opened the door, only to be tackled tot the ground by a flash of, pink? Finn felt himself get pinned to the ground, unable to move. He looked up at the person who tackled him. "Princess?" a punch to the chest was his response. "It's Bonnibel, or bonnie." She said with a sour tone. Her angry expression then turned into a smile. Finn looked her up and down, noticing something wrong. She had black hair with a little pink in her bangs. She also wore a black rock shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair of converse. "I can't believe you're finally awake, it feels like it's been forever." She said interrupting his looking. "And it's been a long time since I gave you one of these." She said leaning down and planting a kiss. Finn went wide eyed as she kissed him. Her lips didn't taste sweet, in fact, quite the opposite. She broke the kiss and stood up. "I need to smoke." She said heading for the door. "Smoke?" Finn said. Bonnibel nodded and walked out onto the front porch. "Bonnie, what happened to you?"


End file.
